Animal Instincts
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What if Splinter only had found 3 baby turtles? What happened to the other one? What if the three brothers find him in a fighting animal ring? But most of all, what will happen when one turtle realizes that he is falling in love with the Feral Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

_**I hate my muse. I hate her I hate her I hate her! Why? For I was reading several Fanfictions and this idea came out of fucking nowhere...FUCK MY MUSE! ;A;**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Nor will I ever own those rights. Those should belong to my deviantART sisters...**_

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

Splinter the rat slowly approached the ooze covered turtles. He saw the accident that had thrown the baby turtles into the sewers and, for some strange reason, wanted to make sure that they were okay. With the ninja-like skill, the old rat moved closer to the baby reptiles. Feeling pity swell in his chest, Splinter looked around and found an old coffee tin. Dragging it to where the baby turtles were, he carefully picked them up. One shook some of the ooze onto him, which made him growl a bit in his chest. The grey rat wiped off the green ooze and placed the three baby turtles into the tin. He then proceeded to drag the tin to his burrow, completely unaware of the baby turtle he had missed...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

_**17 years later...**_

Donatello Hamato gripped onto the rafter, looking down at the humans below. He and his two other brothers were with their human friend Casey Jones, trying to take down the Purple Dragons. And you are wondering why the olive skinned turtle was hanging in the rafters of an old abandoned warehouse with well over a 100 humans below? Well, it seems that the Purple Dragons own a traveling animal fighting ring that brings in a lot of money and our favorite mutant reptiles were going to put a stop to it.

And Don was still trying to figure out how they were going to do that without having to fight for their lives...again. Sometimes, Leo did not have the best ideas and this was one of them. On the purple banded ninja's right, was Casey and on Donnie's left was Mikey. To the right of Casey was the fearless leader himself. Silently, they made their way to where the main ring was and Mikey commented on the many animals they had. Hell they even had a pair of white tigers.

They stopped right above the ring and that was when Donnie spotted a new cage. It was covered with a black cloth, obscuring whatever animal was in the metal box from view. There were people who were pointing at it, just as confused as the ninjas were. But their attention left the box to where a short fat man was standing on a makeshift stage. He began to speak into a microphone.

"Welcome my guests! Tonight is a very special night! For not only have you witnessed a white tiger loosing to a bear, but tonight still has it's main event!"

Don frowned as he watched the crowd get excited. The humans below moved closer to the ring, where the cloth covered cage was now being taken to. Murmurs went through the crowd like wild fire, people wondering what was in the cage. The fat man on the stage grinned and spoke again.

"What I have here, ladies and gentlemen, is a creature you have never seen before! In this fight, our Beast will face anyone of you! That's right! You get to have the chance to fight our reigning champion in an one-on-one battle to the finish! Whoever wins, wins tonight's betting pot! And if you loose, well, then you loose not only your money, but you may just loose your life. Johnny! Show the people our Beast!"

The man who had dragged the cage removed the cloth. Donnie's blood ran cold as several women in the crowd screamed. Mikey gasped as Casey breathed out, "Holy shit."

Leo sat frozen as they all took in what was currently sitting in the cage. Hunched over in the clearly too small cage was a mutant turtle. Don's milk chocolate eyes took in the other turtle. Huge metal cuffs kept its hands together as well as encased and a metal muzzle was fitted to its jaw. The olive skinned male couldn't tell how tall the caged turtle was but from what he could see, Don knew that this turtle was built like a tank. Muscles bulged from under the black skin and amber eyes burned with the intensity of a thousand suns.

The owner of the traveling fighting ring spoke once more. "So, who is brave enough to enter the ring?!"

"I will!" said a familiar voice.

Casey spoke the words that was on the turtles' mind. "Aw hell naw" as Hun walked up to the ring.

The leader of the Purple Dragons had a smug smirk on his face as he entered the ring. Johnny looked at his boss, who nodded from where he stood on the stage. The smaller male shrugged and went to open the cage. Mikey gripped his older brother's wrist as the door to the cage opened. The caged turtle slid from the cage and stood to its full height. Don gulped as he took in how tall the turtle was. It was HUGE! 6'6 in height and Don realized that the turtle was male. The big guy cracked his neck before glaring at Hun. Even the gangster was shocked on how huge the other turtle was. And he looked like he could bench press a house!

The turtle's cage was removed from the ring and the crowd began to cheer at Hun. The huge human regained his confidence as he stood across from the amber eyed mutant. The TFR Owner held up a bell, grinning evilly before saying, "Are you ready to fight?!"

The crowd went wild and Hun nodded. The fat man looked at his prized animal and said in a loud voice, "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" and he rang the bell.

_**[A/N: Begin to play Before I Forget by Slipknot]**_

Hun rushed at the nameless turtle, who narrowed his eyes. Ducking under the huge fist, the turtle swept around, lashing out with his foot. He caught Hun in the ribs, knocking the huge man away from him. Hun growled and turned to fight back. Don's eye ridges rose as he saw the speed and power on this new mutant. Swinging his cuffed and bound hands, the mutant slammed the metal in an upward arch. The metal encased hands caught under Hun's chin, literally pushing the man off of his feet for a few seconds. Using this, the huge turtle jumped up and drop kicked Hun in gut.

Which caused the blond man to fly backwards and into the makeshift ring's wall. The ninjas and friend's jaws dropped as the cuffed turtle landed cat like on his feet. The tall turtle moved his shoulders around, as if he was now just loosening up. That was when Donnie knew that this turtle would be disastrous to fight against for the unknown male took down Hun...With his hands cuffed! That was something none of them, not even Leo, could do.

A couple of humans went over to where Hun was, announcing that the gang boss was out cold. The tall reptile snorted, shaking his head as if he was disappointed with Hun. The owner of the fighting ring began to speak again.

"Well, it seems that our Beast is still champion! Who wants to go next?!"

The crowd began to murmur, all looking in fear of the now bored turtle. Don bit his lip, wondering what they were going to do when Casey whispered, "Imma going down there."

Leo growled, "Are you crazy?! Wait, no scratch that, WHY?!"

"Cause if I don't then who will? Besides, I suggest we get the big guy out of here before someone, most likely us, gets killed." With that, the vigilante hopped down into the crowd and made his way to the ring.

Mikey whimpered, fearing for his friend. Don gripped onto his baby brother, fear chilling his blood. Casey approached the ring, speaking up. "I'll do it! Let me at it!"

People moved out of the way, letting the clearly crazy human through. The short fat man raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do we have another challenger?"

_**[Begin playing Nine Thou from the Reel Steel Soundtrack]**_

Casey hopped into the ring, looking at the new mutant turtle up close as the ring announcer appealed to the crowd. The hockey mask wearing man gulped as he realized his mistake. This turtle was a lot bigger than what he thought. The turtle easily towered over him and Casey Jones was no small man. In fact, it looked like the turtle was 6 inches taller than him and his muscles told the human how strong the mutant was. Hate came from those amber eyes and Casey knew he had to play it cool or he'd end up like Hun or worse. The bell's shrill ringing announced the beginning of the fight and the mutant rushed at him.

Casey managed to dodge, secretly thanking Splinter for those secret ninjitsu lessons. The black haired male dodged again, letting the turtle's metal encased fist slam into the concrete wall. Casey's navy blue eyes widened as he saw that the wall now had a hole in it. Thank God that hadn't been his head. Casey was forced to dodge again and he tried to give himself more room. The turtle growled at him, resting on the balls of his feet. That was when the vigilante remembered a saying Splinter told him. The tiger lies low not from fear, but for aim.

Fear began to dance up Casey's spine as he stared into the turtle's amber eyes. Deciding to activate his plan, he held up his hands to show that he meant no harm. Amber eyes narrowed, confusion mixing in with the hate. Casey began to back up, showing that he did not want to fight. The crowd began to boo, wanting a fight. The black haired male ignored them, instead, he lifted his hockey mask to show his face. The taller male tilted his head to the side, now thoroughly confused. That was when Casey began to speak to the turtle.

"Hey, I ain't gonna hurt ya. I want to get you out of here, okay? A nice place to live. Warm food, dry bed. No more, this!" he waved his hands to the general area.

Amber eyes focused on his words, making Casey wonder if the turtle could understand him...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

The tall two faced pale skin confused Shellback. The pale skin's scent told Shellback that he was a warrior but why did he not hunt? It confused Shellback. Were they not suppose to mock hunt? That is what Alpha Pale Skin had taught Shellback since Shellback was small. The observing pale skins were getting irritated, for there was no hunting. And if there was no hunting, then Shellback would not get food. And Shellback hated not getting food just as much as he hated receiving it. He narrowed his eyes at the two faced pale skin, coiling his body in the way Striped Cat did when she fought.

He could smell fear coming off of the Two Face, making the Hunt swell within Shellback's chest. But before Shellback could pounce, a new scent entered his nose. He paused, straightening to his full height. This scent was different than the rest of them. It was faint, coming off of Two Face. With determined strides, Shellback approached the pale skin. Two Face froze, fear now rolling off of him in waves but that was not what Shellback wanted. He lowered his head, inhaling deeply. There it was! The scent of another shellback! The taller male growled, wanting to know where the other shellback was. He stepped back from Two Face, lifting his head to catch more of the scent.

THERE! Up above! Shellback turned his head to look for the other, only not being able to see it. Growling again, he realized that Two Face would be able to lead him to the soft scented shellback. He looked back at the pale skin, snarling _'Take me! Take me to it!'_

Two Face's fear swelled more, clearly misunderstanding Shellback's snarls. Stupid pale skins. Shellback stepped closer to Two Face, snarling again. More fear. Wonderful. Shaking his head, Shellback looked back at the large pack of pale skins and knew what he had to do. Crouching down, he leapt over the hunting territory border and into the pack of pale skins. Several of the females screamed but Shellback did not care. He wanted to find the soft scented shellback. He sniffed the air again, hoping to catch its scent. There! Over by the Den wall. Moving fast, he followed the scent to where it strangely went upwards.

Shellback growled, slamming his bound hands against the wall. He heard several pale skins approaching, knowing that Alpha was going to be mad that he had broken the rules of the Hunt. But none of that mattered. All Shellback wanted was to find this other shellback. With a savage snarl, Shellback attacked the pale skins...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

Donnie froze as he saw the other mutant turtle fight his human friend. This turtle was fast and insanely strong compared to them. He managed to rip a chunk of concrete out of the damn wall! How in the shell did they keep getting into these kind of situations? The smartest turtle did not know but what he did know was that unless they did something, Casey was going to become a bloody spot on the floor. Thankfully, the vigilante managed to get some room between himself and the new mutant. But what happened next was the strangest thing of the night.

The tallest mutant in the building stood to his full height and sniffed the air. He then approached Casey, who looked like a frightened rabbit. The mutant sniffed again and began looking around. His amber eyes rested on where Don and his brothers were hiding and the olive skinned turtle felt his heart jump into his throat. The mutant could _smell_ them. It snarled at Casey, who backed up in fear. The turtle snarled again, which caused Casey to back up again. The turtle shook his head before doing something crazy. He jumped the fence that made the ring and began to approach the wall where Don and his brothers used to get to the rafters. Amazing. It seemed that this turtle had extraordinary tracking abilities.

But fear soon replaced awe as Purple Dragons approached the mutant. That was when Leo signaled to his brothers to drop down to fight. The three ninjas hit the floor in front of the nameless turtle. Don did not get a chance to see the mutant's face, for he began battling it out with the gangsters. Mikey whooped with laughter as he began to dance around his foes while Leo mowed them down like grass. Don helped out too, making most of them go nighty night with one smack of his bo. Once he did his part, the olive skinned turtle turned to where the shocked mutant was still standing. He approached the bound turtle slowly, signaling that he was not going to hurt him.

The taller mutant stared at him before leaning over Donatello. Don stiffened like a board as the newest mutant nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent. After what seemed forever, the taller mutant pulled back. The taller male bumped his forehead with Don's, clearly telling him something. But all it did was confuse the shorter male. The nameless mutant's eyes narrowed and he moved around Don, swinging his metal encased hands into the face of a Purple Dragon. Once the gangster was taken care of, the amber eyes turtle snorted and looked back at Don. A smile came over the purple banded ninja's face, resting his hand on the huge bicep of the other turtle in thanks.

The tallest turtle nodded and then proceeded to run to the animal cages. Don stared for a few seconds before tearing after him. He managed to catch up with the other male, who was making a beeline for the tiger cage. Once there, he began to slam his cuffs onto the padlock that kept the cage closed. Don's eyes widened and he said, "What are you doing?! Stop! You'll hurt yourself!"

But it seemed like the taller turtle did not hear him or did he care. The padlock fell to the ground in pieces and, with very little difficulty, the nameless mutant opened the door. Don stood and watched as he approached the bigger tiger, who just looked at him. The cuffed male got to his knees and rubbed his face into the fur of the big cat, which shocked Donnie. What caused his shock to grow (and his jaw to drop) was that the tiger then proceeded to lick the mutant's cheek. The smaller tiger sat down next to him and mewed. Donnie's eyes all but popped out of his head as he realized that this mutant could speak to animals! Did the wonders of this turtle ever stop...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

Shellback nuzzled into Striped Cat's pelt, already feeling her life blood leaving her from the fight with Dark Claw. Striped Cat licked his cheek, knowing his deep sadness that her soul was leaving for the Other World. Her Cub, Shellback's litter mate, mewed at him. Shellback looked at Cub, knowing what to do. He pulled back from Striped Cat and slammed the bindings on his paws at the shiny rock that held both Striped Cat and Cub to the Den. It shattered after a few blows and Striped Cat stood to her full height. She nuzzled into his neck, telling him to go. Cub mewled at his mother. Striped Cat licked Cub's fur.

The litter mates looked at their mother with sadness, knowing what to do. Shellback exited Striped Cat's Den, Cub following. Striped Cat limped out, eyes resting on the pale skins who had kept her and her cubs in this place. With a mighty roar, she leapt at one. The pale skin fell to the ground in a scream before she tore out his throat. Soft Scent grabbed at Shellback's fore paw, tugging on it. He looked at the other shellback, wondering what he wanted. Soft Scent was motioning him to follow and Shellback nodded. He growled at Cub, telling the younger male to follow them. With Cub in tow, Shellback ran with Soft Scent to where the two other shellbacks were, as well as Two Face. The orange banded shellback's jaw dropped as his blue eyes landed on Shellback and Cub. The grey eyes shellback growled and then SPOKE PALE SKIN! Shellback could not believe it! These other shellbacks could speak pale skin talk! Shellback had tried to learn when he was small but when he said something in pale skin, they covered his jaw with this shiny strong rock that he could not get off.

The Hunting Pack ran from the Big Den, the pack of pale skins following. Shellback ran with them, making sure his litter mate kept up. They could still hear Striped Cat attacking the pale skins, giving them time to escape. The Hunting Pack arrived at a strange traveling Den that had the shellbacks' scent all over it, as well as Two Face's scent. The back of the Travel Den opened and Sweet Scent hopped in it with Two Face and Earth Scent hot on his heels. Soft Scent skidded to a stop at the entrance to the Travel Den, holding out one hand. Shellback nodded and shoved Cub before him, wanting to make sure his litter mate got inside first. Soft Scent grasped at Cub, hauling the heavier predator into the Travel Den. Shellback heard a strange noise before his shoulder exploded with pain. He roared from behind the muzzle, turning to Hunt the pale skins. But his shell was grabbed by Soft Scent and somehow pulled Shellback into the Travel Den.

The entrance slammed close and Earth Scent began to control the Travel Den. Shellback was slammed into the wall of the Den, his wounded shoulder screaming in pain. He snarled and tried to stand, only to get flung into the other wall as Earth Scent jerked the Den again. Cub came up to him, keeping his belly low to the ground of the Den. Soft Scent yelled at Earth Scent in pale skin speak, making Shellback wonder how could they understand that speak but not his own? With a sigh, Shellback rested against the wall of the Travel Den, Cub's head in his lap...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

Mikey peered over the back of his seat, looking at the other mutant who was sitting with the tiger that had followed him. Casey was barking orders at Leo, who was yelling right back at the human but that did not interest the aqua turtle. No, this newest mutant did. He had seen his fights and knew that this big guy would be...he didn't know what. Mikey watched as Don approached the new turtle, calmly speaking to him. Mikey frowned as he felt the emotion coming off of the taller mutant. He was confused, hurt and sad all at the same time. Sighing in irritation, the blue eyes turtle thought, _'Sometimes, it sucks being an empath.'_

Donnie kept talking to the big guy, who was growing more confused. Mikey hopped over the seat, making his way to where the other two turtles were at. He placed a hand on his older brother's shoulder, saying "He doesn't understand Don. I can feel it."

Don's eyes met his baby brother's. "How am I going to get him to understand?"

A smile came across his face. "With me! Remember, I can kinda talk with emotions. Still learning but hey, better put them into practice right?"

Donnie shook his head. "Only with you Mikey. Alright. Give it a try."

With a nod, Mikey moved closer to the other turtle. He got on his knees, looking at this guy up close for the first time. Amber eyes met his own and it caused Mikey to gulp. Slowly, he reached out to touch the turtle only to freeze as the tiger that was sitting next to the other turtle roared at him. The cuffed mutant growled at the tiger, whose ears now layed flat against his head. The aqua skinned male slowly reached out again, gently touching the nameless mutant. Closing his eyes, Mikey trying to covey that they were only trying to help. What he got instead was a slam of emotions. Confusion, pain, sadness, hunger slammed into Mikey's mind, causing him to gasp in shock. But the one emotion that stood out and threatened to break his mental barriers was HATE. A deep hatred came from within the nameless turtle and as he tried to sort it out, another conscious broke through.

"_Who are you?! What to do you plan with me and Cub?!"_

Mikey flinched and calmly replied, _"I am Mikey. My brothers and I do not wish to harm you or...Cub."_

Amber eyes narrowed, a deep growl coming from within the turtle. _"You do not wish to Hunt us Sweet Scent?"_

"_No! No, uh, hunt. Only wish to help! That is what my brothers and I wish to do! Donnie can help heal your wounds."_

The nameless turtle tilted his head to the side. _"Why help? We are Warriors, not protectors Sweet Scent. Do you not know that you are a shellback?"_

Now it was Mikey's turn to grow confused. _"Shellback? You mean a turtle? And what do you mean. Oh, look, we can talk once we get that muzzle off but we can only if you let us."_

The amber eyed male looked at them before slowly nodding. Mikey grinned and removed his hand. "He will let you help Don. And I think they did something to him. He called himself a shellback."

Don crept closer to the other turtle, lock picks ready. He began to fiddle with the cuffs, trying to undo them. "It is probably because he wasn't raised like us Mikey. Who knows what this guy has done in his life and where he has been."

The lock on the cuffs clicked and Don quickly moved as the metal hit the floor of the Battle Shell. Both ninjas eyes widened as the huge metal cuffs that had been encasing the new turtle's hands dented the floor. Mikey eeped a bit as Don got a closer look at the cuffs. The turtle, on the other hand, looked at his hands and began to curl and uncurl them. A feral look appeared in his eyes as he moved his hands and arms. The tiger licked one of the hands, looking at his companion. The silent turtle reached out and sunk his fingers into the soft pelt of the big cat.

He didn't even see Mikey poke at the cuffs, talking to Don. "How much does these thing weigh?"

Casey came up to them and tried to heave the metal bindings off of the truck floor. Key word: Tried. He could barely get them off the ground, which was huge feat since Casey could lift 350 lbs on the dot. These things weighed much more than that. Soon, the Battle Shell stopped, causing the tiger and the still nameless turtle to look up from where they were sitting. Leo motioned for his family to leave the truck, eyes trained on the new mutant.

The muzzle was still fixed onto his jaw, which creeped the fearless leader out. They all got out of the Battle Shell and went over to the elevator that led to the Lair. The nameless turtle eyed the elevator warily, as if he was afraid that the thing would attack him. With the combined efforts of Donnie and Mikey, they managed to get both the turtle and the tiger onto the elevator without more blood being drawn (the big guy refused to have anyone look at his bullet wound)

Once the elevator stopped moving, Leo led the motley crew out into the Lair. That was when Mikey realized something. "Hey! We never did get the big guy's name! What should we call him until we get the muzzle off?"

Don looked at the amber eyes turtle, who had placed one hand on the tiger's back. From the way he was standing, he looked like a silent guardian. As Don stared at him, only one name came to mind. "Raphael."

The others looked at the olive skinned turtle. "Pardon?" Leo asked.

Don just smiled, eyes still locked onto the silent warrior. "His name will be Raphael."

"And just who is Raphael?" said an older voice.

They all froze as Splinter entered the room...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

_**And I am ending the chapter there. Why? Cause I can so XP Well, I do hope that you all will enjoy this...Review/Comment below on what you like about it! Will update this...whenever I feel like...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know, I know. I was an evil bitch from where I ended the previous chapter but my muse decided to be an evil fucking witch. BUT fear not! This is the second chapter of "Animal Instincts"! :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Nor will I ever...Unless I save up the money...**_

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

Donnie knew there was a God now...and they must love to fuck with him. Why? For coming towards he and his brothers was Master Splinter. The three ninja and human got on their knees, bowing towards their master. The newly named Raphael was looking on with mild interest and curiosity, hand still resting on the tiger's back. And said tiger was softly growling at the old rat. Splinter looked at the two of them, slowly saying, "Leonardo, explain. Now."

Leo looked back at Raphael and narrowed his grey eyes at him. How dare he not respect Splinter?! Focusing, the leader replied, "We went to stop an illegal fighting ring tonight Sensei. While we were there, we discovered, um, Raphael. It seems that he had been the fighting ring's prized fighter for, well, we do not know how long."

Mikey piped up, "It's true Sensei! We couldn't leave him!"

Several pairs of eyes landed on Donnie as he spoke, who glanced at Raphael. "Sensei, he is one of us. Somehow or another, he is and no one gets left behind."

That was the creed of them. Sure they adopted it from the military (Hey, they do have cable) but it was one they stood by. It was also one that Splinter encouraged. And by god Don was going to use it to his advantage! The older rodent walked past his sons, moving his old body to where the muzzled mutant was standing. Raphael looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and wariness, as if he knew that in a heartbeat, Splinter would attack. Wise mutant. Splinter began to circle the taller male, not making a sound as he looked over the larger turtle. Raphael continued to watch him, his amber eyes searing into Splinter's mind and soul. The tiger continued to growl softly at Splinter and the older rat looked at him. With a curt nod, the mammal mutant turned back to his sons.

"These two have lead a life you have never known my sons. Raphael has a strong soul but does not know our ways. I leave him in your care Donatello. Now," he gave a smile, which caused shivers to go up the three ninjas' spines. "Leonardo, go wait for me in the dojo. We must discuss what exactly happened on this mission. Michelangelo. Please go set up the guest room for Raphael. Donatello, go get you and Raphael cleaned up. As well as tend to his wounds and our newest feline friend. And Mr. Jones? Please go contact Ms. O'Neil before she storms the Lair."

All of the students of Splinter scrambled to go do their orders. Casey headed straight to the phone in the kitchen to contact his girlfriend before she waged war on the Purple Dragons. Mikey ran off to go make sure the guest room was clean and that there was somewhere for the tiger to sleep. Leo hauled his shell to the dojo, not wanting to anger his father even more. And Donnie? He got up and calmly took Raphael's hand. Confusion swirled within those amber eyes as the olive skinned turtle led Raphael to the bathroom, the white tiger following them like a wraith...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

Don let our a breath of irritation. He had been trying to get the muzzled turtle aka Raphael into the tub for the past 30 minutes. Without any success. Raphael was currently standing by the door, glaring at Don who was standing in their in-ground bathtub. The smaller turtle huffed and crossed his arms, pointedly not looking at the muzzled mutant. Sighing again, Don grabbed the soap and a washcloth. He began to wash himself, not letting the hot water go to waste. He could feel Raphael's amber eyes on him as he washed, slowly becoming self conscious about it. But the genius turtle decided to ignore Raphael and began to swim in the tub, thinking about different things that did not involve the behemoth turtle that was in the corner...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

Shellback did not understand what Soft Scent was doing. It seemed like he was covering up his scent with the strange smelling still wet. Shellback slowly approached the strange still wet, sniffing at it. He narrowed his eyes at it, smelling both still wet and Soft Scent's scent within it. Shellback growled at the strange still wet before swiping a paw at it. It splashed all over Soft Scent, who squawked at the sudden spray of not moving wet. Shell back ignored it and brought his paw up to his face. He cocked his head, watching how the still wet was somehow removing the earth that was on his paw. Shell back slowly dipped his paw back in the still wet and began swiping at the still wet.

Soft Scent came up and was barking in pale skin speak. All it did was confuse Shellback until Soft Scent grabbed a strange white rock and began to rub it on Shellback's paw. Shellback growled and tried to pull his arm away from the other shellback, trying not to hurt the smaller male. All it did was annoy the smaller male and tighten his grip in Shellback's paw. He continued to rub the strange soft rock on Shellback's skin, removing the earth and horrible scents from it. After a while, Shellback calmed down enough for him to watch Soft Scent. The smaller shellback was growling under his breath as he somehow made a strange white substance that tickled Shellback's skin.

Soft Scent continued to rub the weird smelling stuff onto Shellback, slowly going up his arm. Shellback began to purr, allowing the soothing warmth of the still wet to take over. The behemoth shellback slid into the still wet, allowing Soft Scent to rub the substance all over him. He even allowed the smaller male to look at his wound. Shellback rested his rock covered chin on the edge of the still wet lair, purring growing in volume. Shellback didn't know what Soft Scent was doing but it was the first time in a long time that Shellback actually relaxed...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

Donnie was beyond shocked as he bathed Raphael. Instead of having black skin like they all originally thought, the muzzled mutant had emerald skin. It was beautiful and it complemented Raphael's amber gold eyes. He paused as he noticed something on Raphael's arm. Don frowned as he slowly scrubbed away the dirt and grime to reveal tattoos. The mutant had tattoos! Donnie's honey colored eyes ran over the tribal markings that covered the taller male's shoulder. In the middle of the bicep was the kanji for "Demon" and it sickened Donnie a bit. The humans that held the muzzled turtle captive believed him to be nothing more than a demon.

Don blinked away the tears and continued to bathe Raphael. He noticed that the same tattoos were duplicated onto the emerald skinned turtle's other arm, making it symmetrical. While Donnie could appreciate the beauty of the ink, he still felt bad over the kanji. No one should be called a demon. The purple banded ninja continued to clean Raphael, scrubbing at his plastron, noting how it was a healthy gold color instead of a pale yellow grey. His carapace was the same thing. Not a nasty sickly green color but a beautiful leaf green. The only thing marring the shell were scars. There was one scar that scared Donnie. A large one started at his right pectoral and curved under his right arm, grazing his ribs. The scar stopped at where his carapace met skin, leaving a deep hack in the shell. The scientist gulped and gently touched the hacked shell, feeling a deep sadness swell within his chest. Raphael looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

Donnie smiled and backed away from the taller turtle, noting that the top half of the amber eyed male was clean. Honey colored eyes glanced at the water, which was waist deep on Raphael but mid chest deep on Donnie. A slight blush came over the olive skinned male as he realized he would have to wash the lower part of Raphael...

Shaking his head, Don decided to clip Raphael's nails instead. He was trying to keep his mind away from the lower form of the turtle and hopped out of the tub to grab the nail clippers. After grabbing them, Don returned to the tub and gently took one of Raphael's larger hands into his own. Turning into scientist mode, Don began to inspect the nails. They were long and curved around into a scoop like form. They weren't long enough to hurt Raphael but still, they needed to be clipped. So, the purple banded genius begin to attack them. As he worked, he began to hum a tune from his past...

_**~~~Animal Instincts~~~**_

_**And end chapter. I know. Short but hey, At least it is a chapter! Read and Review please!**_


End file.
